I Loved You Before I Met You
by When Kaathal Survives
Summary: Benvolio and Rosaline have known each other since they were bickering children to smitten young lovebirds, on the cusp of declaring their love, and admitting it to their respective families. Lord Montague would rather let the city burn than have the Capulet name soil his own. He devises a wickedly heartbreaking plan that will destroy...(Rest ofSummary within fic-NotEnoughSpaceHere)


**AN 1:**

Hi Y'll ~*(",)*~

Hope all are well.

I LoVe Rosvolio :-)

This story is about their journey to and away, from each other & then all the way back to each other's hearts' desire, once more.

Lots of detours, confusions, intrigue, adventure and passion await these two beautiful people.

Oh and spelling info, where I come from, certain words are spelt differently than in America, etc. For example, we spell colour as such and over there it's spelt as color, or we spell humour like this and over there it's spelt as humor. So please don't think I'm misspelling certain words.

It's just an FYI for some of you who didn't already know the reason.

Rated K for now, will change later but I will inform y'll per chapter :-)

If you do read or read and review my story, thank you for taking the time – I appreciate it :-)

I love concrit and as always, comments are LoVe :-)

All mistakes are my own.

Apologies for the long A/N.

Thank You :-)

TaKe CaRe & Be SaFe*hugs*

When Kaathal Survives...

Disclaimer: I do not own Still Star Crossed, its' characters or original dialogue if ever used in any of my fanfictions, any recognisable dialogue belongs to its' owners, etc. I do not own any music or lyrics, books or any characters/dialogue from it, all belong to their respective owners. Original characters, original dialogue and original plots/scenarios are my own. No copyright infringement is intended. *This is PURELY for US, the FaNs EnJoYMeNT & EnTeRTaiNMeNT~*(",)*~

* * *

~*~*~*~*BRBRBR*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*BRBRBR*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*BRBRBR*~*~*~*~

 **I Loved You Before I Met You**

 **Summary:**

Benvolio and Rosaline have known each other since they were bickering children to smitten young lovebirds, on the cusp of declaring their love, and admitting it to their respective families. Lord Montague would rather let the city burn than have the Capulet name soil his own. He devises a wickedly heartbreaking plan that will destroy everything Rosvolio have ever known and make them forget the other ever existed...And why is Friar Lawrence always Lord Montague's partner in crime? ~ This is Rosvolio's journey. ~ Enjoy :-)

* * *

Chapter 1

First Meeting: Eating Dirt and Demons With Enchanting Smiles & Pretty Curls

10 Year Old Benvolio & 7 Year Old Rosaline

Benvolio landed smack, face first in the dirt.

Hard.

He'd been pushed so forcefully, he lost his footing.

His friends were laughing at him.

And she was smiling triumphantly with her tiny arms crossed over her small frame after successfully and dare he think it, easily, making a mockery of him.

They were laughing at him because he'd received a beating from a girl.

Not just any girl at that.

She was, no, is the bane of his existence.

Tagging along, like she belonged on his land.

No, no, like she owned his land and he would have none of that because his Uncle owned this land and its' people.

This meant that if his Uncle owned it, he, Benvolio Montague owned it as well.

Yes, that's right, he thought. He did own it all, as well.

Naturally he assumed that he owned her too and that she would do as he asked because no one, and he meant no one, ever denied him anything.

Oh but she taught him otherwise by shoving him to the ground and then smugly smiling as she watched him hit the dirt while his friends' laughing made him feel even more foolish.

All he did was ask her to show him.

After all, just before he came out to play, he did hear his Uncle say to his Aunt that all women were demons sent to destroy every man they met, with the pitch forks they carried in their under garments, tormenting and controlling their will, with said pitch forks.

His Aunt then told his Uncle that he was wrong, that men carried the pitch forks and women carried the blazing fire.

His Uncle laughed and said tis true, men do carry the pitch forks to a woman's blazing fire.

Benvolio was stricken with fear, for he never wanted to be burned with the fire from a woman, much less a woman who is a demon and carried it in her undergarments.

What kind of devious villains were women?

And why were his Uncle's soldiers always after women if all they got from them was a good burn by fire and death to surely follow?

He'd heard the guards gossiping about women often, saying things like, 'She had so much fire!'

But then why would they still go after women?

He didn't understand nor did he want to understand

All he knew, was that he had to be rid of all the demons.

His eyes grew ten times in size within his tiny face and he covered his agape mouth with his hand to stop his gasp from being heard.

For he was not to be roaming the palace halls, he should have been busy with his studies and not eavesdropping on grown people's conversations.

He'd 'accidentally' locked his tutor in the study room and then escaped those confines before hearing this Uncle and Aunt talking.

So suffice it to say, when he saw this little scrap of a girl, loitering around their gardens and proceeding to trail after them, he was certain she was going to destroy his pitch fork with her fire, just like his Uncle had said.

He still did not know where his pitch fork was or how it even worked, nor what it did, but either way, he refused to get it burnt with her fire, wherever she kept it hidden.

Benvolio asked, no demanded that she show him her fire or face his pitch fork, and he Prayed that she didn't ask to see his pitch fork, for he knew not where or what it was.

That was something he had to remember to ask his Uncle about later, for future confrontations with girls.

He knew his Uncle and Aunt never lied, so he was immediately put on his guard around her.

Destroyed by any woman, he would never be!

Granted she was just a scrawny girl.

For now that is because she would grow into a woman and if he could disarm her fire-filled flames now, he could save his brethren from her power for all of eternity.

He smiled victoriously at this because he was going to be a warrior after all and he believed that he could disarm & capture this little, annoying girl at any time.

All in all, Benvolio thought of himself as a saviour at this moment and he thought that his Uncle would be proud of his plan of action.

His Uncle always said that men always acted honourably, in a manner to protect and serve what was his and his peoples'.

So, by taking down one little girl at a time, he would be saving what was his and his peoples', for their lives were surely at risk from the fires that women had.

Why did his Uncle not think of this plan first?

Why is his Uncle still allowing women to roam about freely if they all carried fire beneath their undergarments?

Fires that could and surely would, torment men for all eternity.

He did not understand his Uncle's logic.

What he did understand was that women were clever, hiding their fire within their undergarments, or else everyone would see them openly, for what they were.

Demons.

In this time he had taken to muse his learnings from earlier, the girl had time to make theories of her own.

Rosaline laughed so hard at him, he felt obligated to protect his upbringing as a strong man.

Yes, he was but a boy himself but his Uncle always told him that he had to behave and carry himself as a man.

With that in mind, he approached her and looked her straight in her eyes, telling her to show him what kind of fire was in her undergarments so that he could put it out and disarm her.

When she continued laughing, he moved his hand towards her skirts and that is when he realised his mistake.

She grabbed his hand and twisted his arm so quickly, he was sure his Uncle lied about where that pitch fork and fire were kept because those puny arms of hers were strong, for a meek girl of course.

That's how he landed face first in the dirt with his friends laughing at him and the little rat of a girl smiling happily.

He glared at his friends who stopped laughing immediately.

Whether they realised their loyalty was to him or whether they realised they'd be in trouble if Benvolio's Uncle found out that they'd made fun of him, he wouldn't know.

All he knew was that his traitorous friends stopped laughing and he was glad for it.

He then turned his attention to the little smite that shoved him.

"If you ever try to lay a hand upon me once more, I will bring a real pitch fork, heat it with a fire and show you just how well I can use it, and, if you ever spread lies about girls again, I will hurt you." Rosaline glared at him as she said this.

"I do not lie, my Uncle said that girls carry fire in their undergarments, which are used to grab, control and kill men with." Benvolio boldly defended his actions as well as his truths, as he had heard them.

"Well then, your Uncle is a liar!" Rosaline said fiercely as she turned around and began walking away.

Benvolio was fuming, his ears were turning red and his nose started twitching. He balled his fists at his sides.

"How dare you speak to me like that? Do you even know who I am or who my Uncle is? I can get you hanged for even uttering such words!" Benvolio looked at Rosaline like she'd lost her tiny mind.

Rosaline turned back around to face him after hearing his boyish threats.

"Oh, I am petrified young sir, for if your Uncle spits such fowl untruths, then I imagine he would have to have the concept of hanging, explained to him before he could perform the actual act." She smiled sweetly after saying this.

Benvolio was about to defend his Uncle when he noticed that she had an enchanting smile and thought that she didn't look so annoying when she smiled.

Instead, he grunted loudly, while saying to her, "Girls are irritating", for he had never met such a brash girl before. All the girls he had ever known, were always timid, not spitting fire like this one.

"Oh really? Well far be it for me to say, that boys are mindless, simple fools!" Rosaline smiled her reply with an arched brow as she turned around to run away from this silly little boy, but not before pulling her tongue out at him and then proceeding to run away.

He ran after her but she was too fast for him and he felt foolish yet again.

Bent over and panting from trying to catch up to her, his cousin approached and patted him on the back, a form of comfort or one would think, for they were family and family supported each other.

"Don't worry about her cousin, you'll see her again and then maybe you can challenge her to a race, to win back the honour you lost back there." Romeo began laughing after saying this.

So much for the support of family.

Benvolio shoved his cousin's hand away and gave him a surly look.

Of course he'd see her again.

He would make sure of it.

He'd never miss her annoying face in any crowd.

With those curls falling so prettily around her face.

He'd never seen such pretty hair before and he wondered how soft they must feel if one took a curl and pulled it to see how far it could stretch before letting go and letting it spring back to her pretty face.

Never would he admit that to her, for girls were demons.

Just as his Uncle had said and now he truly believed it, for he felt hexed by her.

Maybe next time, he'd pull all of her curls and let them all spring back at once, hitting her in the face.

Good idea he thought, she wouldn't even see that hair-pulling coming her way. He smiled at his inspiration.

Then frowned, for he did not even know her name or he could have enquired with his Uncle's guard, as to who she was and where she came from.

For now though, demons needed to be put in their place or banished from his lands.

He would see to it that this demon with the enchanting smile, never use her fire against his pitch fork to ever grab him, control him or kill him and he would damn well never let her fire work magic into getting him to do anything she wanted.

Girls were mean...and mean girls who made a fool of him needed to be taught a lesson.

A lesson he would teach her in the near future.

"Yes, little pretty haired demon with the lovely smile, run along freely, for when I catch you again, you shall remain in my captivity, until I decide it's time to free you." Benvolio promised as he straightened his spine and walked back to his laughing cousin and so called friends.

Sometime later, Benvolio remembered his tutor, Mr. Mark Thackeray, being held prisoner in the study room and ran off, leaving his grumbling cousin and friends, to free Mr. Thackeray before his Uncle found out about what he'd done.

* * *

~*~*~*~*BRBRBR*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*BRBRBR*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*BRBRBR*~*~*~*~

* * *

 **AN 2:**

So, what did y'll think about their very first meeting? :-)

Benvolio is still too young to recognise and appreciate the flirtations between adults, lol. He is adorable though!

Mr. Mark Thackeray, is a shout-out to the ever suave and gentlemanly, Mr. Sidney Poitier, who marked the adaptation of Mr. Mark Thackeray's character in "To Sir, With Love.", making the role his very own in the movie version. Such charisma and handsomeness in one man. Such a talent to behold!


End file.
